


the story unfolds (you should take my life)

by Taste_of_Bitterness



Series: i don't think it struck you (it chose you) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a not-so-secret baeeee, Eddie doesn't believe it though, F/M, Iris totally ships it, Joe totally does, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Bitterness/pseuds/Taste_of_Bitterness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Next best?” Barry snorted. “If you’re here for why I think you’re here, I’d think I was the best bet, period, since I’m the original source and all.” </p><p>“Technicalities,” Eddie said. </p><p>“A technicality is a small detail only meaningful to a specialist. Me having the most information on my relationships is not a technicality, but a general fact that’s relevant to everyone exploring my love life, and-”</p><p>“Barry.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Barry muttered, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>In which Eddie doesn't buy what Barry's selling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story unfolds (you should take my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing, part two! A lot shorter, sorry. :) Hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Eddie liked Barry. No, really. He was a great kid, and Joe clearly adored him which meant Barry must be doing something right. Barry was also extremely nice, and a little too trusting, but that naive optimism is what made Barry Allen, well, memorable. So, yeah, Eddie liked him, for the most part.

But the one thing he just couldn’t get over was Barry’s obsession with Iris. And, okay, he seemed to respect the boundaries for the most part, and when he didn’t, that wasn’t Barry’s fault really. Eddie couldn’t hate him for it, and never would. Iris was amazing; of course Barry fell for her. It just got annoying, okay? Admitting his love to her, understandable. He didn’t expect anything back. Saying she loved him back, alright, his psychosis was acting up, whatever. Getting her presents, though? Probably psychosis again, but by then it was too much. 

It was just too much, that’s all. Too fast. Three strikes, you’re out, and Barry was missing the baseball of self-respect by a mile. 

Except, apparently, Barry wasn’t into Iris anymore. Eddie wasn’t entirely sure he bought that. Sure, Iris said he was with someone else before chasing the forensic scientist out the Precinct doors, but being with someone else doesn't equal being over your original love.

Eddie stood next to Joe, watching Iris disappear out the front doors, feeling that itch of discomfort that he felt every time he was within ten feet of his girlfriend’s father. Confusion outweighed it though, and he turned to face the older man. “Barry’s with someone?” He wondered. 

“Don’t ask me,” Joe said with a shrug. “Barry doesn’t tell me anything. Either I catch him, or someone else tells me after the fact.” The detective headed back to his desk.

That surprised Eddie. He sort of figured they had that familial bond where they sat eating pizza together, Joe with a beer and Barry with a Diet Pepsi because Barry always gave alcohol a weird look, telling each other everything. Sometimes, he’d walk past Barry’s lab and hear Joe’s loud laughter and Barry’s muted grumbling. 

He could admit he was a little jealous about the bond between Joe and Barry. He wished he and his, hopefully, future father-in-law could have the same kind of relationship, but he knew he'd just have to accept that Barry was Joe's son. Eddie couldn't compete with that.

He sighed, and walked back to the files. He’d ask Iris later. 

 

Iris was late. Eddie was balanced on the edge of the couch, with the TV blaring a football game that he wasn't watching. He just stared at the door, waiting for the knob to jiggle. He’d texted Iris, asking her to meet him at his apartment as soon as she could. 

Where was she? He wondered if Barry had brainwashed her and they were making out in an alley somewhere. Probably. Those damn eyes could make you do whatever Barry Allen wanted you to do. 

Then the knob jiggled, and Eddie jumped to his feet, turning the TV off and facing the door. Iris walked in, purse dangling from her hand, an echo of surprise on her face. Eddie didn’t say anything as she stumbled to the table, dropping her bag on a chair. He watched her unzip the purse, and pull out a cardboard box. She walked over, collapsed onto the couch, and flipped the box open. 

She looked up at him. “Want some edible gold truffles?”

Eddie sat next to her, for lack of anything better to do. “Is that the chocolate Barry got you?”

“Yep.” Iris crammed one into her mouth. Chocolate smeared at the corners of her lips and there was a golden dusting across the rest of her mouth. Eddie wanted to kiss it away, but those chocolates were from Barry, and that made it a little awkward. 

He crossed his arms, scowling. “So we’re okay with him trying to get into your pants now?” 

Iris laughed. “He doesn’t want in my pants, babe. Trust me.” She looked a little dreamy. “He has access into a much better pair of pants.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie was entirely bewildered by this whole week. Iris offered him the box of truffles, and Eddie took one, staring down at it. He bit into it. It was actually pretty damn good. 

“It means Barry’s got a bae, and isn’t interested in me anymore. God, who’d blame him? They’ll make such a great couple.” Her eyes grew glassier, as if she was picturing it. Eddie leaned away, silent judgement clear on his face. 

“Who is it?” 

“Ask Barry,” Iris said, eating another truffle. Eddie sighed, and took another one too. 

 

Eddie stared up at the lab from the main floor of the Precinct, gathering his courage. This was going to be extremely awkward. He and Barry weren’t the closest people in the world, and their conversations never drifted into the love-life side of things. They tended to talk only about work, and occasionally Eddie ranted to him about the Flash. Barry always got a strange, defensive look when that happened. Probably had a hero-crush on the speedster, like Iris. 

He headed up the stairs, breathing slowly in from his mouth and out from his nose, like he was trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. This wasn’t a huge deal, and Eddie wasn’t sure why he was acting like this. Maybe it was because the heavy lab doors were always shut now, and the second floor seemed to loom over the entire Precinct. The creepy atmosphere was throwing him off. 

Eddie knocked on the doors, and slowly shoved them open. Barry was spinning around in his desk chair, a look of childish glee on his face. The kid instantly stopped when he saw Eddie standing there, fingers clenching the desk and yanking him to a stop. 

"I was working," Barry claimed, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Remember that victim with the weird injuries? I'm testing different motions to see what could have caused the uneven bruising. Maybe the attacker was spinning." 

"Mm," Eddie said.

“Okay, no. You caught me,” Barry said, stumbling to his feet on lanky limbs. “What happened to leaving the genius scientist alone?” 

“Yeah, well, Iris isn’t talking to me,” Eddie said, walking further into the lab. “So you’re the next best.” 

“Next best?” Barry snorted. “If you’re here for why I think you’re here, I’d think I was the best bet, period, since I’m the original source and all.” 

“Technicalities,” Eddie said. 

“A technicality is a small detail only meaningful to a specialist. Me having the most information on my relationships is not a technicality, but a general fact that’s relevant to everyone exploring my love life, and-”

“Barry.”

“Sorry,” Barry muttered, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

“But you’re right.” Eddie took another step closer. “I’m here for information regarding your love life.”

“I’d say it’s none of your business, but since I was in love with your girlfriend, I guess some of it is.” Barry gave a short laugh. “So here it is: I am in a relationship. With not-Iris. And I don’t plan on leaving them anytime soon.” 

But Eddie didn’t completely buy it. Barry had been so completely obsessed with Iris. There was no way he was over that and with someone else so quickly. “Two months ago, you-”

“Why does everyone bring that up?” Barry groaned. “I did have a crush on them too, not just Iris. And I was confused, alright? Lightning psychosis, remember? It was weird for me. It was someone I never expected to actually like that way so I ran back to what I knew, and what I knew was Iris.” 

Eddie tried not to snort. He really wasn’t believing this. “Who is this person, anyway? Do I know her?” 

Barry groaned, louder. “Jesus Christ. No, you don’t know her.” He paused. “But you do know him. Sorta. Know of him. Probably.” 

Eddie froze, blinking long and hard. “Him?” 

“Yep,” Barry said, popping the ‘p’. “Problem?”

“No, of course not.” He started scrolling through his mental list of who he knew that was gay or bisexual, trying to find someone who wasn’t taken, was in their age range, and wouldn’t be a terrible pair to Barry. Who was the kid dating? “Of course not,” Eddie repeated. “But who?” 

A smile crept across Barry’s face, and Eddie got the urge to run from the lab. It was mischievous, sly, and for the first time since meeting Barry, Eddie finally saw him as something other than a kid. He looked smug, proud, and capable of taking Eddie down. Which was completely ridiculous, right? The skinny scientist couldn’t hurt a fly. 

Then he remembered the punching bag, with the split seam. Barry was actually, Eddie had to admit, sort of terrifying. 

“You sure you want to know who I’m dating?” Barry asked, the smile growing. Eddie gave a weak nod. Barry clasped his hands together like a Disney villain and nodded back. “Well, shockingly, I’m in a relationship with…” He gave another long pause, because Barry was clearly a sadist. “Oliver Queen.”

Eddie’s heart stopped. Then he registered what Barry had said.

“Oh, nice,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. “Is that what you told Iris? And she bought it?”

Barry just looked at him, clearly amused. Eddie glared right back, making the kid grin. “I’m not lying, Eddie.” He leaned in close, as if about to tell a secret. “We’ve even kissed. I've touched his butt.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and stalked from the lab. What bullshit. He didn't have to listen to this. He stomped down the steps and headed to his desk. Joe’s desk was next to it, and the detective looked up as Eddie approached, practically steaming. 

“How’d it go?” Joe asked, fighting a grin. 

“Terrible,” Eddie said. “But, hey, your son isn’t actually in a relationship.” 

Joe raised an eyebrow. “He told you that?”

“No,” he admitted. “But there’s no other option. He claimed he was dating, ugh, that Queen dude from Starling.” 

Joe’s eyes basically popped out of his head. “Barry’s dating Oliver Queen?”

“I know,” Eddie said, throwing his hands into the air. “It’s ridiculous. I can’t believe Iris believed that shit.”

“Shit?” Joe said, leaning back in his chair. “Are you saying you don’t think Barry could get someone like Oliver Queen?”

“No, I'm not saying that, but let’s be real here,” Eddie said. “Barry would never date someone like that. Oliver Queen is a total dick, and a billionaire playboy. And he’s straight.”

“You thought Barry was straight,” Joe reasoned. 

Eddie paused. “You didn’t?”

The older man rolled his eyes. “I know my kid, Thawne. I’ve seen him check out enough guys to know Barry ain’t entirely straight and narrow.”

“Oh, wow,” Eddie breathed. “That’s awkward.” 

“A bit,” Joe laughed. 

“Either way,” Eddie said. “Barry's not dating Oliver Queen. He doesn’t even know him.”

“Uh, yeah he does.” Joe rolled his eyes. “Barry goes up to Starling City sometimes. And Oliver’s come down a couple times to visit. I knew they were friends. Dating is new, but not totally unexpected.” 

“What.”

Joe raised his eyebrows and smirked at Eddie. “I buy it,” he said. Eddie gaped. 

"Wait, do you want your, practically your son, dating that total asshole? The man who sleeps with a bunch of women, then sleeps with their sisters? The man who has no respect for anyone except himself? Who gets everything he wants like a spoiled child? Who would probably just fuck Barry, then break his heart?"

Joe looked sort of proud. "You're against this so much because you think Barry deserves better?"

"Well, yeah," Eddie said. "He's a good kid."

"Then don't worry about it," Joe said. "Oliver cares about him, I promise."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen them together. Thought they were just friends, but you could see that Barry meant something to Queen anyway." Joe nodded at him. "I'm glad you think so highly of Barry though."

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath, giving up. "Highly enough to know Barry would never date that man." He wasn't sure what Oliver Queen had done to make everyone like him, or what Barry had said to make everyone think he would fall for someone like that. But Eddie wasn't going to let this carry on anymore. 

Not that he had any way to stop it. He'd just have to sit and hope people came to his senses. Crappy plan, but it was all he had.

 

When Eddie got home, Iris was already in his apartment, googling Oliver Queen on his laptop. 

“Did you talk to Barry? He told you, right? Adorable,” she squealed as he walked inside. Eddie threw his bag and jacket on the couch and walked up behind her, peering at the pictures on the computer screen. He gave himself a little shake. 

“Yeah, he told me.” He frowned. “But I’m not sure I believe him.” 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Iris asked. “Barry doesn’t lie. Usually.” She looked back at the pictures of Queen, most of them from before he disappeared for five years. His now short hair was longer, and clearly blonde. His eyes looked pretty empty. He was clearly a spoiled brat. 

Eddie sighed. “I just can’t see Barry with someone like...that.” He gestured at the screen. Iris started to smile. 

“I'm sure Oliver's a better person than he looks or you seem to think. If Barry likes him, he's got to be good.” 

“I guess,” Eddie muttered. Iris rubbed his arm, smiling at him. His phone chirped, and he dug it out of his pocket, checking who was texting him. “Oh,” he said. “It’s Barry.” 

He opened the text, and his mouth popped open. “Iris,” he gasped. “Look.” She bent her head backwards and twisted it to the side, peering at the phone screen. She grinned, making an 'aw' noise.

Because Barry had sent Eddie a selfie. A selfie of him and Oliver, out for coffee, both smiling at the camera, Oliver with a hint of confusion, and Barry with a look of smugness. ‘me n the bae ;) fite me eddie,’ read the text.

“Well how ‘bout that,” Iris said. “Looks like Barry really did tame the infamous playboy.” 

“It could be totally platonic,” Eddie argued weakly. Iris scoffed. “Okay, maybe not.” He looked down at the picture. 

Maybe Barry was good for Oliver. The guy was smiling after all, and a lot of papers said Oliver Queen had lost a lot of his original happiness after five years on an island. Anyone would, honestly. And Queen looked less vacant, less spoiled. He looked like a decent guy, actually, as loath as Eddie was to admit it.

Eddie started to smile. They looked pretty cute together, actually. So he guessed he sort of, maybe, possibly approved. Just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture, by the way. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oyiOxfzxyGuwSLiqOF8l29fWhhN8yHqf5V3gIsXBHpk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Also, I totally take prompts. Not just for this fandom or pairing, either. If I watch the show, I'll write it. :) 
> 
> Part three in the works.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
